Attack of the Pipsqueaks
by mid-sweettalk
Summary: 930 words of fluff :3 Futurefic: Rachel finds a mouse in the kitchen and chaos ensues. Faberry femslash, rated T to be safe :


**Whoa, I haven't written anything in a long time o.o Anyways. Here's some Faberry to make everyone's day :) I think it's pretty cute... I hope y'all think so! Review if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Glee, nor (very sadly) Lea Michele or (omgdepressing) Dianna Agron.**

* * *

><p>It had been an absolutely horrible day for Quinn. Her boss had yelled at her more than the usual five times, three forty-something fat guys had made passes at her, and one had pinched her ass as she walked by with a tray of drinks. When a family came in with a little girl, Quinn had thought that her cuteness would be the highlight of her day.<p>

The kid yelled more than her boss did.

To make things worse, there had been absolutely _no_ room on the subway, and she'd gotten her toes stepped on _at least_ twelve times. So the last thing Quinn needed when she got home was for her best friend to yell-and boy, did that girl have iron lungs.

"Quinn! Quinn, is that you? QUINN!" Rachel shrieked from the kitchen as Quinn walked through the door. The blonde set her bag down and kicked her shoes off with a roll of her eyes.

"Rachel, could you please stop yelling? My head has been killing me all day and-"

"QUINN IT'S A MOUSE COME GET IT HELP ME IT MIGHT HAVE RABIES!"

Quinn rolled her eyes again at her best friend's dramatics and walked over to the kitchen. "Rachel, I highly doubt it has rabies. And even if it did, it's probably so scared of your screaming that it won't come out again-" Quinn stopped in her tracks when she turned the corner. She raised a hand to cover her mouth so that Rachel wouldn't see her smile.

"Might I inquire as to what exactly you think is so funny, Quinn?" Rachel glared at the blonde from her perch on the kitchen counter. Quinn only giggled as she took in the way Rachel had squeezed herself onto the 18-inch ledge with her knees to her chest. "This is not funny! Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn stood, amused at Rachel's antics. She was only half-listening to the brunette's rant when she noticed something move along the floor out of the corner of her eye.

She tried not to alarm Rachel, but once the smaller girl noticed Quinn inching her way across the kitchen, she started shrieking again. "QUINN WHERE IS IT OH MY GOODNESS QUINN GET IT!"

Quinn sighed and reached into the cabinet to get a Tupperware bowl. She had it turned up-side-down in her hand and was about two feet away from the tiny gray mouse on the kitchen floor. Quinn slowly bent down into a crouch before reaching over; if she could just drop the bowl onto the mouse, then-

"QUINN WAIT DON'T KILL IT!"

Quinn's shoulders seized up at the scream, and let them drop desolately as she watched the mouse run away. She took a deep breath before looking up at Rachel with a glare. "What, Rachel?"

"You can't kill it, Quinn; when you catch it, I insist that you simply place it-_gently_-outside. I will not condone any form of animal cruelty, even if said animal scares me half to death." Rachel finished with a proud nod of her head as Quinn continued glaring at her.

Quinn closed her eyes and took another breath in through her nose to try and calm the pounding headache she still had. She brought one hand up rub at her temple… and then realized something was on her other hand.

"Holy shit!" the blonde yelled, jumping up when she saw the mouse sitting on the back of her hand. She shook her arm for all it was worth and jumped up onto the counter, knocking Rachel's legs off of the edge and ending up sprawled over the smaller girl's lap.

Quinn was searching the kitchen floor, trying to calm her breaths and racing heart, when she heard Rachel's giggle. She looked up at the brunette, who was doing nothing to hide her smile. "And _what_ is so funny?" Quinn asked before realizing that she sounded exactly as Rachel had when she had first arrived home. Rachel's giggles soon latched onto Quinn, and the two ended up roaring in laughter at the ridiculousness of their situation.

Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's shoulder and tried to catch her breath, only to have it hitch as she felt warm lips press to her scalp. She raised her head to look at the girl, whose dark brown eyes were suddenly darker than Quinn had ever seen them. Quinn took a deep breath as those dark eyes glanced down, then back up.

It was hard to tell who made the first move. But then Quinn's lips were against soft, warm, full ones. Rachel's lips. Quinn was _kissing_ Rachel Berry.

And god, was it heaven.

Quinn pulled back for a moment. "Have you been waiting for that for as long as I have?" she asked.

Rachel bit her own lip as she smiled and said, "Longer, I think."

Quinn sat up to kiss the girl again, darting her tongue out to taste Rachel's cotton-candy-flavored (all-natural, of course) lip balm. She slid her legs off of the counter and planted her feet on the ground, moving against the edge and in between Rachel's knees. She felt Rachel's small hands tugging on the short strands of her blond head of hair, and moved her own hands to the small of the singer's back.

God, Rachel's kisses were intoxicating. Quinn could keep kissing her forever.

As Rachel made the smallest sound of a whimper against Quinn's mouth, the blonde thought that everything in that moment was beyond perfect-

"OH MY GOD IT RAN OVER MY FOOT!"

"WHAT GET IT QUINN GET IT!"


End file.
